Prelude Of Puberty
by bimbosarahsurfchick
Summary: Vegeta finds Gohan in possession of a very ‘naughty’ magazine, he uses this to his advantage and corrupts Gohan into his own bad ways. This is hazardous to everyones health when Vegeta finds out who it was who cut his tail off. BV G? RR please! Plenty of
1. Sensitive Subjects

Disclaimer: This is a duet fic made by me and Hayles; we own nothing sorry guys! It was something we brain stormed up and thought would be humorous… R/R please much appreciated!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Prelude Of Puberty**_

Gohan looked over to Master Roshi who was snoozing on the sun lounger at the shoreline of his island. He glanced again quickly as he darted inside the wooden shack that Roshi called home.

Quickly he found what he was looking for and made a break for freedom; jetting off over the bright blue sky; Roshi was none the wiser and still sound asleep.

'I can't believe I've got it' Gohan mumbled, he couldn't believe he had just done it himself. His mother would be so ashamed of him; ever since Goku had died Gohan had been missing a fatherly role model in his life. It didn't help that strange unusual things had been occurring with himself recently that he couldn't understand.

He'd tried doing some research on the internet but with his mothers hawk eyesight he soon gave up.

Clutching the red coloured magazine tightly in his hands he searched for a quiet place, the research he had done wasn't enough but he had to make do. Gohan began to think about his father and what he would say about the situation.

_He's the only person I could ever talk properly to... he's a Sayan just like me, he'd understand; he always did. Man dad I miss you. _

The young demi-Sayan was so infatuated with his inner thoughts he didn't notice the angry spiky haired guy flying straight towards him.

"Learn to fly properly clown" Vegeta shouted cruelly as he pushed past Gohan knocking the magazine out of his grip.

"I can fly you big meany" Gohan growled clenching his fists together. After all the emotions he was feeling Vegeta was the last person he wanted to bump into.

"Hey kid – what's that?" The Short Sayan said noticing the red magazine floating down towards the ground. Swiftly flying down he caught it in mid air and grinned when he recognized the cover.

Gohan stopped breathing. How humiliating, he was getting ready for a round of piss take. "So our little Gohan is growing up and sneaking under his banshee mother's nose. I wonder what she would say…what will the Namek think of you if he finds out?"

The young half-sayjin's face turned a stark white, however a small pink tinge was growing on his cheeks, the latter response was incredibly minute, but Vegeta picked it up easily. "Don't worry I won't tell…if you do something for me."

Gohan wondered if he would regret this in future, but decided nothing was worse than his mother finding out he was reading hentai, she might go as so far to dredge up his father and 'honourable conduct' about finding a wife for the umpteenth time since his voice starting breaking. Gohan was brought from his thoughts by Vegeta's terrible smirk that filled his veins with dread.

"…You have to watch Trunks for a day, I don't have enough time to train and look after the brat. Stupid onna and her useless meetings…" he trailed off before returned to the situation at hand, it was quite fun really to watch the young half-sayjin brat squirm under his gaze. "And if you prove yourself worthy…I might just train you."

The sayjin prince turned his back on Gohan, dropping the magazine on the ground. "If you think it isn't enough, try late night television." That said, Vegeta pushed ki energy to his feet, pushing his body off the ground before exerting more power and flying off, eventually disappearing on the horizon. _I'll make you a sayjin yet, brat._

Gohan picked up his stolen magazine, went to sit down beside a tree, leaning against it like a backrest, the young warrior opened it to the first page and began reading, all the while thinking about what had happened the last time he'd tried to watch _late night television_, his grandpa Ox King had found him watching it, but he had luckily enough found Gohan 'asleep' on the sofa. Once the man was gone, he'd stopped his act then rushed to bed. His mother could tell when he faked sleeping…thank god grandpa couldn't.

Elsewhere Bulma was shouting at Vegeta's lack for caring about being a parent.

"It's the woman's job to care for brats."

"YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE GETTING ME PREGNANT!"

"Why do I have to take care of him? Can't Kakkorot's banshee take care of him?"

"Because she has Goten to take care of, and Gohan's still depressed about Goku's death."

"I don't think he's that both-nevermind."

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT THAT BOTHERED DOESN'T MEAN EVERYONE ELSE ISN'T!!!"

Suddenly, just after Bulma's outburst, a wail sounded from the playpen in the corner of the room.

"Now look what you did!" she shouted at him, before hurrying over to her crying son, picking him up then cradling his body, protecting it from the world. "Shush honey; daddy's just being his normal bigoted self."

Vegeta excused himself from the scene, heading to the gravity room, then he recalled Gohan's latest hobby, and thought about why he would turn into a little pervert. There were several possible causes, but mainly two stuck out. Either Gohan was using perversion as a coping mechanism for his depression or the brat was hitting puberty, and on the boy's unusual octaves he knew it could only be the latter. A perfect opportunity to influence him, as he was the only one who could help, Kakkorot was dead, but Vegeta was full of life and ready to make a sayjin warrior from a half-sayjin half-human teenager.

In Other World, Goku suddenly had a very bad feeling, especially as King Kai who stood in front of him murmured, "I think Gohan's getting into the wrong crowd."

Goku frowned, "Yeah…the Vegeta crowd."

Behind them, Gregory and bubbles were fighting over paint brushes, Bubbles had earlier covered King Kai with wallpaper. Bright pink wallpaper…

Hayles: Right before you start complaining, there are differences in how we both spell names and what-have-you…also I'm a Gohan fangirl so you might notice different leanings towards main characters as we each write parts to it. We'd both appreciate reviews! Constructive ones hopefully! But hey a review's a review!

Sarah: Well that was the first chapter of our duet fanfic… hope you all enjoyed it as much as we did writing it! hehe so funny it makes me giggle poor Gohan Vegeta can be a meany but he's dead sexy hehe. Anyways like Hayles said Please _pleaseeeee _try and leave a review if you've got a damned pop up blocker just press the CTRL button and leave one! It will help us spur on and write more!

Anyways thanks for reading! Update coming soon hopefully!

Hayles: You're making us sound desperate. But as long as I get Gohan…I'm happy.

Sarah: me desperate never… Okay maybe I am… its just like reviews are like oxygen to me I need them! You can have Gohan really take him and his hentai magazines… Anyone else agree hehe ;-)

Hayles: Hentai can also mean anime porn you know…and you better not be making fun of my Gohan…he's way better than Vegeta.

Sarah: No way Hosay. I bet the fanfiction readers will agree with me!!! Vegeta is x100 better than Master Roshi's intern Gohan hehe.

Anyways we better rope it off here before we kicked off FF and get carried away. You lot let us know what you think of our ahem… _debate _thanks!!! Love you all!

Hayles: So troublesome…but Gohan would outdo Roshi if he did become a professional pervert.

Sarah: LOL


	2. Of Porridge & Chocolate Cake

Gohan was relieving his sexual tensions, one of the girls from his magazine; hourglass-figure, bright red hair; was beneath him. They were both on the kitchen table. The smell of the morning's breakfast not fully reaching his sexually obsessed brain at the moment, the young woman under him purred nibbling at his throat moving on to lick the shell of his ear…a deep guttural growl formed in the pits of his stomach escaping from his lips.

The sound of a bowl being placed on the wooden table underneath him resonated to his sensitive ears. He didn't even bother glancing up, instead focusing on the warm body under his own very desiring flesh. He was a sayjin…well partially at least…and that species had a greater desire to go at it like rabbits-or monkeys as was the case here.

There was a carelessly discarded night gown on the floor, with a pair of black boxers haphazardly thrown on top of it.

The girl moaned in pleasure…and as a chain reaction he peaked in his excitement.

His eyes followed the creamy fluid as it arched through the air, and then began a graceful descent; it passed a spoon in its fall…

…And landed directly in the middle of his grandpa Ox King's porridge.

His mother called up from the kitchen stove, voice carrying upstairs to where a teenager was asleep in bed…

Gohan stared at the bowl where it looked like someone had squirted sun cream into the middle of it. His grandpa brought the spoon down from his mouth, and dug out another helping. This time with added 'cream'.

"Hey Chi, thanks for the extra topping!" he beamed happily, forgetting the fact the doctor said he had to watch his sugar intake. Gohan stared in horror as the spoonful rose to his ancestor's parted lips…and shuddered as the slick wet tainted porridge disappeared into Ox King's mouth.

He vaguely realised the girl was gone from underneath him, her naked body no longer sharing its warmth with his, that he was no longer laying on hard wood, but the familiar scent of his bed and its comfort…the odd slick, wet feeling down in his boxers. It took a few moments to realise what had happened.

He considered screaming but that would alert his mother he was awake, and he needed to shower to clean up for breakfast. His stomach growled appreciatively at that thought. Something lower down moaned at the thought of going back to sleep and having that wonderful dream again…

Ten minutes later as he stood in the shower, he realised something. _He'd liked it._

Then he remembered something else.

His mother would want his boxers to wash them today. There was a sound in his bedroom.

Gohan screamed bloody murder…his mother did too…

The woes of being a teenaged sayjin…

* * *

"BULMAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed the familiar deep voice of the Sayan prince. He had gone to do his regular morning training in the gravity room and it wouldn't work. 

Bulma was busy getting Trunks bathed and dressed after the hot and sticky night, she too was about to take a bath with her three year old troublesome son. She was interrupted by the shouts of her mate from the other side of the corporation.

Smirking she realised he must have been to the training room, late the night before she'd deliberately cut the power to the complex after having a row with her husband over something trivial this then moved on to the bedroom where they had another disagreement; he had drank a can of fizzy drink and discarded the evidence out of the window hitting the gardener… they were on the fourth floor.

One of the main rules of the Briefs household was no food or drink to be consumed in the bedrooms, Vegeta on a regular basis broke this rule; usually getting away with it by hiding the contents elsewhere but Bulma had caught him in the act this time and an argument kicked off.

No sex for them tonight.

Bulma switched the tap off and placed little Trunks in a baby boat in the bath, considering to ignore her husband's anguished cries she continued to proceed with her plans to have a bath; it was his fault the GR had been disconnected and he was not going to get it back until he learnt to obey the rules; he was just like a spoilt little prince…

_Stupid baka onna. Thinks she's so smart, I am fully capable of training elsewhere; if it wasn't for being stuck on this mud ball world I would be fine. The only people worthy of fighting here are either dead because of incompetence, or busy dealing with Sayan puberty. Hehe I never want to go through that again… _Vegeta thought to himself grinning suspiciously as he made his way into the kitchen of Capsule Corp; to punish Bulma he was going to raid the refrigerator of her favourite chocolate cake.

Continuing to think to himself about his past and how Gohan may cope better if he was to go into outer space; he devoured the monstrous sized chocolate cake. It bought back memories of his teenage period of life; it was a few years after he had been sent away from Vegetasei to work for Freeza…

_-Flashback-_

_Vegeta was 13 years old and watching the Ginyu forces lame attempts to attract females, Nappa was busy in some meeting more than likely with a whore, and Radditz hadn't been seen for several hours. The young Sayan prince was bored stiff; they were all stationed on a Planet quite a few light-years away from the mothership; it was a planet with a tropical climate including regular heavy rainfall which promoted the growth of endless rainforest. The world was populated by an asexual race… of women… however the Ginyu force did not realise this and were hopelessly trying to get into bed with them._

_Radditz was previously heard hours before shouting his mouth off about 'lesbians' no one had seen him since, Vegeta pondered on the thought that maybe the Amazonian women had mistaken Radditz for another female after all his long hair was a bit of a giveaway._

_Food was becoming quite sparse, Vegeta was sick of eating fruit he was dying for some meat, but the only things they had came across purging the Planet so far was women, trees, insects and more women… Reaching out he grabbed a bottle of beer and guzzled it down, the cold frosted liquid was much needed in the hot and sticky climate of the green planet. After all nobody was around to stop him drinking, looking about he decided to explore his surroundings further._

_-End Flashback-_

Vegeta mused to himself, _what an irrelevant flashback _Gohan should go to a pleasure planet; there would be no need for books then, he then looked down and discovered only a couple of crumbs left and some smears of chocolate, satisfied that he had gotten the last laugh he placed the empty plate back in the cold refrigerator and closed the door.

He was just about to make his escape when something large and rectangular caught his eye, it was the box from the chocolate cake, and in huge bold letters he read. **USE BEFORE DEC 05 **suddenly something seemed wrong. Either Bulma had purchased the cake from a different time line, or he had just consumed something that was two years too old. He knew the answer as he felt a sudden pang in his stomach.

Bulma's bath was disturbed as her husband rushed in and emptied the contents of his stomach down the toilet. She smirked. _I knew he'd eat that cake.

* * *

_

_After-Chapter Notes:_

Hayles: Just as a recap, we don't own Dragonball Z! Rub it in why don't you! If we or _I_ owned it…Sayaman would be banned…

Sarah: If I owned it, there would be plenty more Vegeta/Bulma.

Hayles: Yeah…more Veggie/Bulb action!

Sarah: Don't call her that… makes her sound like a Pokémon…. HEHE told you there were more Vegeta fans out there!!!! Is anyone but you actually a Gohan fanatic??? Let her know.

Hayles: There are Gohan fanatics, just as there are yaoi fanatics…and Kakashi-kun fanatics…

Sarah: Oookay... sowri : - ( what da heck is kakshikun?

Hayles: He's a character from Naruto…he wears a mask. Nuff' said. Oh and then there's L from Death Note… -drool- (this could go on forever)

Sarah: If I owned it I would make a special shower sequence of Gohan in the shower for you Hayles…. Yes I would! Vegeta has one on Z

Hayles: -teary eyed- -Hugs Sarah- I will seriously…drool more than Niagara Falls…

Sarah: Well better be going if we ever wanna get this thing posted let us know what you think!!! Any ideas what you want to happen are so welcome! -) now get your finger on the button at the bottom of the screen and write something… just something ANYTHING

Hayles: Yosh! Reviews! Please! And ideas would be rather useful too come to think of it…Ja Ne!


	3. Contraception Is GOOD

CHAPTER THREE 

**Contraception is good**

The next morning….

Vegeta stirred from his slumber and turned on his side to his sleeping mate, she was so manipulative and calculating; that was what made him so attracted to her in the first place.

She was so feisty like a proper female Sayan; Bulma had known that he would eat the cake hence that was why she had placed the decoy in the kitchen in the first place, his stomach still didn't feel right; he'd spent half the night with his head shoved down the toilet and yet he still had the urge to vomit some more.

Vegeta whispered into the sleeping form of Bulma's ear. "I admire you for your courageousness woman, nobody else would have dared poison me but you." With that he gently brushed a strand of blue hair out of her face, before slowly clambering out of the silky bed sheets.

* * *

Gohan shifted at the breakfast table uneasily, if according to his mother it was true; he only had one more day left before Bulma had her meeting; that was one more day of freedom. He knew if anything went wrong it was going to be him who had to face up to the bad tempered Sayan prince, and the little brat he was going to have to look after had quite a reputation about him…He was a demi Sayan like Gohan after all.

"Gohan honey, could you take your sheets off your bed and place them in the laundry basket please. I'm doing a washing the whites first of all." Chichi sang happily as she unloaded some towels from the huge washer they shared.

Gohan froze, she wanted _his _bed sheets; she couldn't take them. He hadn't had time to find some tissues after his latest dream.

"No… I mean… they're already clean, I have lots of vests that need washing though…" Gohan called back, sweat began to bead down his forehead. Yesterday his mother had nearly had a heart attack when she found the remnants on his boxers, luckily he had been backed up by his grandpa Ox King who had explained to his daughter it was just a natural process of life, after all how did she expect him to strike up the nerve to ask her mother out? It was _practise for the future. _

"Vests! How many do you go through mister? Honestly I think your sheets could do with a good hot cleansing wash."

Gohan had to hold himself back, at the words _good hot cleansing wash_, getting the image of the latest dream he'd had from this morning-it had involved…well let's just say he'll never be able to look at a showerhead the same way again.

Scooping up his high fibre breakfast cereal he quickly swallowed it to try and rid his mind of the latest perverted thoughts; he would do anything just to get them to disappear. But he didn't know how to get rid of them, perhaps Bulma would be able to help him sort out his physical frustrations-she had to have a psychology degree of some sort with her success, since most rich people had studied human thought processes. _I should go see her, maybe it's best it I get it over and done with before mom, has to see anymore of my nightly…pleasures._

Now Gohan was a nice, innocent, cleanly minded young teenage boy, who had defeated the evil android Cell just a couple years back; but he had definitely never experienced anything close to the intricacies of the human female mind. For after all he was only a little boy in mind not body, marooned from society by his isolated homeland of Mountain Area 439. It wasn't to do with the fact he could fly, it was due to his strict mother-he never had any friends outside his father's friends-whom Chichi addressed as a 'gang', and didn't enjoy him being around due to possible 'bad influences'; mainly glaring at Piccolo when she made this comment. But if she wanted him to be normal as he could having half his genes coming from god-knows which section of the universe, then she should have taken him to playgroups or set up play-dates.

Yes…it was Chichi's fault for never inducting him into the roles of society ready for this point in time, But Gohan didn't realise or couldn't ever bring himself to blame her…he didn't have a mean bone in his body…but that may be soon to change. As Yamcha may back up when he tried to ask Bulma out in front of Vegeta last year…he had to be revived with the Dragonballs, and several _parts_ of his anatomy reattached…

* * *

Gohan ascended the steps to the porch of Capsule Corp.

'_I can't remember these being here before, they must be new.' _Gohan thought in his head as he finally reached the top and pressed the golden doorbell of the double-doors.

A few long moments later, and a red faced Bulma appeared carrying what looked to be an out of date cake box which seemed to have been licked clean.

"Gohan! I wasn't expecting you, what brings you to this area of town?" Bulma cheerily greeted as she threw the box into the house behind her, there was a moment's pause before an unearthly roar sounded from within the threshold.

"WOMAN! I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE! YOU'RE MINE!" Vegeta emerged from the corridor; carrying toddler Trunks at arms length as if the little half-sayjin carried three million diseases and one extra thing-he smelt like he had just protested against potty training.

Vegeta completely ignored Gohan standing on the doorstep and continued to try and force the child into Bulma's now folded arms.

Gohan couldn't help but feel himself getting slightly aroused at what his mother's best friend was wearing; a very generous blue low cut top, which showed the best of her cleavage and a pair of very tight denim hot-pants.

As wrong as it seemed she looked edible, although Gohan was sure Vegeta could put a stop to that very quickly.

As if reading his mind, Bulma shattered his little daydream by inviting him into the house. "Come on kiddo, just ignore the vegetable rack standing next to you; come inside and I'll see if we've got anymore cake."

The 'vegetable rack' growled as they passed him, he just smirked at Gohan. "Take a good look brat-get too overexcited with a woman-and _this happens!"_ he held up the toddler in his arms, for emphasis, and unceremoniously dumped the kid into an unsuspecting Gohan's arms and departed with the words, "Lesson One: Use contraception, or you get undesirable results-you won't get laid for another nine months at least."

Gohan continued carrying Trunks until Bulma stopped, and turned to see her son and 'adopted son'. "Gohan why is…_**VEGETA!**_"

Capsule Corporation was soon turned into a warzone…Professor Briefs was hit by a wayward hairbrush and went down for the count, Gohan narrowly dodged a bottle of hairspray thrown by the _oh so gracious _royal prince, who then got smashed over the head with the fishbowl. The gasping fish was quickly transferred into Piccolo's turban, which he had left behind after Krillin had thrown up into during the drunken fest that once was meant to be a barbeque. Unsurprisingly the fishbowl tactic hadn't worked, but Chichi had taught Bulma a few _tricks_ with kitchen items.

Out came the trusty sayjin-proof _Frying Pan of Doom (second edition)_. That was when all hell truly broke loose. Gohan latched himself onto the chandelier, Trunks too young to speak but the fear was ingrained, dashed and hid under his cot, and Vegeta-well he…the poor sap…he didn't make it.

The was whacked across the backside of his head mid-leaping out of the third story window and went down into the rose bushes like a sack of potatoes. But a sack of potatoes wouldn't make an unearthly screeched just before smashing into an old plant pot and a still unconscious gardener…yes the drink carton had sent him permanently to the land of nod. Without a return ticket…

A few moments later, and Vegeta dragged himself out of the rose bushes feeling the thorns now imbedded in his skin including his buttocks he cursed the woman he called a mate several times before flying into the closest open window- completely ignoring the dead gardener.

"I'm really sorry you had to witness that small argument Gohan!" Bulma smiled graciously as she applied some ice cubes onto Gohan's now blackening eye.

Strangely the blue haired genius didn't have a single scratch on her; in fact the only sign of the fight was her now mussed cropped hair.

Vegeta struggled in through the door, which hung off its hinges, all bruised and bloody from the thorn bushes and a brilliantly bright red handprint on his face, with curves claw marks courteous of his _woman_. Her slaps hurt worse than seeing Freeza questioning his sexuality…with his precious Ginyu Force whom had neither denied nor confirmed they were homosexuals mind you that time he and Radditz had walked in on the group suggested a lot…then Radditz jumped into the mess of tangled flesh-he'd never been right after those women had carted him off into their Amazonian lair…they had found the eldest of Bardock's children wearing…_a loin cloth_. And another woman attached to his leg-they had to pry her off.

Overall he looked sorry for himself. Bulma pointed her finger angrily at him. "If you dare start another fight with me, you'll be on the sofa for at least a week. Now clean this mess up-and I might consider allowing you to join me this evening."

* * *

Just the thought of what the feisty couple might do in the bed began to make Gohan shake with excitement before he recalled Piccollo's training in his early days. _"Kid, there will come a time in your life when you try to take the easy path. But the most you struggle with your inner demons, the more you will feel proud of yourself when you conquer the problem. So you never should take the easy way out-it doesn't give as much…_pleasure_ as you humans say." _

Shrugging off the irrelevant flashback, he turned his attention back to Bulma who was now nursing a wound on Vegeta's head from the fishbowl.

As he looked over to them he noticed how they were much like ying and yang…

Such a cute couple…

* * *

_**Disclaimers: **_

_**Sarah: Well, its just me here posting this chapter just dropped Hayles off home. **_

_**So I guess the disclaimers going to be a bit different than usual. **_

_**Hope that you havn't all been kept waiting too long, still patience is a virtue… hehe. Hope that it has been worth the wait; we have spent hours today slaving over the new chapter so please let us know. **_

_**P.S you have to see the new transformers movie; it kicks arse! (love it) **_

_**P.PS: Good news we both start college (groan) again next week so expect some updates coming your way on this. **_

_**Please let us know what you think, may it be in the form of a review; flame or email. Preferably not flames they make us cry : 0 ( **_

Love you all!

XxXxXxXxXx

Surfs up! X may the surf always be big and clean whenever we hit the waves X XSAFE SURFX


	4. The Woes of having an Asexual sensei

_Thinking_

"Talking"

_**Preludes of puberty**_

**_chapter five_**

_**The Woes of Having an Asexual Sensei**_

Gohan was high above the range of human eyesight, on his way home. Due to the domestic _incident_ earlier between Vegeta and Bulma over something so trivial, Gohan had been unable to gather his courage to confront Bulma for advice about his _hormone-induced _predicament.

But he had as yet to give up hope; even thought he was no closer to solving his predicament. Why you may ask? Because he could sense Piccolo's ki pattern, very close by.

If anyone could help him, it had to be Piccolo, _The Piccolo_; his very first true sensei. They had gotten through to each other's hearts in the very beginning, and Piccolo was his friend. Not just someone he knew through his father but someone he _actually knew_. He could trust him with this. And hopefully Piccolo would give the answer to all his problems. He seriously doubted the arrogant sayjin prince could assist him, besides since when did Vegeta do anything to help anybody?

Yet, as Gohan continued towards his sensei's ki signature the reality that Namekians were asexually reproductive didn't come to the forefront of his mind.

When Piccolo tried valiantly to help but failed miserably, he finally remembered to story of Piccolo Junior and the egg from King Piccolo…and flushed magenta.

Gohan touched down on the sand, and wiped away a stray bead of sweat that had formed. Not because of the sheer heat of the desert, but because of the magnitude of what he was about to do.

Would Piccolo really understand a Saiyan's body? Or would he consider him a weakling and turn his back on the young demi-human forever.

Piccolo turned and growled; he was furious that he had misplaced his turban which had been given to him by Gohan as a Father's day present, since Goku was not around any longer.

The poor kid would be devastated at the Namekians inability to care for anything.

He panicked when he noticed the intruder was in fact the youngster that he had once taught to fight, and actually the boy in question.

Trying to hide the fact that he had no turban, he placed his hands gallantly upon his antennas and smiled weakly.

Gohan took a deep breath, as he cheerily waved to his old master and took a step forwards causing the sand to move unsteadily beneath him.

"How's your um training going?" Piccolo asked nervously, as he saw Gohan's eyes flit towards his exposed head. It would be just a matter of moments until Gohan asked where the Father's Day turban was.

The moment came, and Gohan took a deep breath. This was the moment that he was going to confront Piccolo and either a) get the advice he needed, or b) get profoundly embarrassed and found weak by his sensei.

"Your turbans round Bulma's!" Gohan said abruptly, before Piccolo froze. "I noticed it there this morning when I went over…"

Gohan didn't dare tell him the bit about the goldfish being placed in his senseis headgear. That was best left unsaid.

He mentally slapped himself for not confronting the real reason why he had flown towards Piccolo.

The Namekian in question bit his tongue exceptionally hard with his fangs. Of course he had forgotten it at that darned BBQ with the old gang.

By now Vegeta was probably using it as a source of bandages for his training accidents.

"Is that the real reason you came and found me? It's been a while." Piccolo said roughly. The youngster was looking slightly off colour, and was sweating profusely. He was hiding something.

Gohan felt himself chuckle quietly before it became lodged in his throat. He could feel the heat rush to his face, a pressure building at his nose. "I…I…uh…that is to say…"

"Spit it out already, kid. I haven't got all day." Well he did but that was beside the point.

"WeirdthingsarehappeningtomybodyandIdon'tknowwhyandI'mreallySCARED!"

"Wait? What was that kid? I can fight above the speed of light but that doesn't mean I'm a doctor. And before you ask; my ears are sensitive. Mind your voice it's breaking. But I suppose the first thing I have to suggest is that you calm down, meditate for a while. Sort out your mind. Then we'll talk."

Gohan froze to the spot; Piccolo had not rejected him or mocked him. Then again, he hadn't exactly helped.

"Vegeta wants to help me." Gohan said helplessly, as Piccolo released a deep growl.

"Vegeta won't help you unless there's something in it for himself; I thought you would have known that by now kid."

"So…. You think all these funny nights and weird feelings are normal…"

"Well from what I gather from Kami's memories, this is normal for the human species. We Namekians never get any symptoms like this. I don't see how Vegeta can possibly be of any help. To any of us, least of all you Gohan." The name of the sayjin prince was spat out with a barely controlled snarl.

"What do you think it is, Piccolo? Is it a disease?"

"Depends upon how you look at it. If it's normal for humans, then why worry yourself into a real disease? You should be concentrating more on your training. I know you haven't been the most interested in it; unlike Goku. But if you start slacking now, one day you'll struggle to even block a punch or defend yourself…and your loved ones." That was all Piccolo said, before he set off to find his blasted but beloved-Gohan-present turban; leaving the warning to fester with Gohan, giving a quick backwards glance to reassure himself that this was the best.

As the green humanoid fighter disappeared into the afternoon sky softened by clouds, he felt regret at his avoidance to Gohan's issue. He had a faint inkling, due to the input of information from Kami's memories, of what Gohan was going through. And he had no desire to be involved in _that._ Just watching human teenagers go through it from the Lookout was enough. Not up close and personal. And with a half-sayjin…

Piccolo shuddered. It was for the best…

Authoresses' Notes:

_**Hayles1:**_ _Sorry it took so long, but it's me mostly. I'm a lazy bum getting stressed with university stuff and college assignments. And I have a killer writer's block for DBZ, Naruto, Drakengard, Harry Potter and all other stuff. Why?! BLEACH! It's amazing! It's so-AH!_

_**Sarah: hehe I shoved Hayles off the computer before she bores you all to a deep sleep with Bleach. **_

_**I have good news to wake you all up. **_

_**SEX SEX SEX **_

_**I bet that woke you all up, hehe. Well the news is that I finally passed my driving test! Yippee. **_

_**I can drive beep beep. **_

_**Sorry for the huge lack of updates, it wasn't my fault. Blame Hayles. It's all her fault, and she is also a Gohan fan. **_

_**I thank you all with supporting me, that Vegeta is better :-0) Hayles has her hands around my throat and they are tightening quite a bit… I better let her type…**_

_**Hayles1:**__ Even here I get blasted writer's block…dammit! I can't think of anything else to say except we do plan to update soon, but knowing me…well…keep your eyes open! (Ducks Flying Pan of Doom thrown by Sarah)_


End file.
